batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman and Emma
The relationship between Norman Bates and Emma Decody. They are commonly referred to as "Nemma" on social media. Background They first met in 2013 when they both attended the same school and soon became friends. Overview Season 1 Norman and Emma first met at school when she saw him throwing up his lunch (after Norman noticed blood on his shoes). She offered him a breath mint, saying she had to take them as she felt that way due to her cystic fibrosis. (First You Dream, Then You Die) They paired up for an English project and met at his house where Norma greeted her and she explained that she had cystic fibrosis, with a life expectancy of 27. Up in his room, Norman showed Emma the sketchbook that he found. She asked if he drew them and then asked if she can read it, so she put it in her bag. The following day, they ventured to the location described in the sketchbook and stumbled on a marijuana field. They were chased away by two armed men. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) Meeting at school, Emma approached Norman at his locker and was visibly freaking out about the sketchbook. Norman demanded the journal back from her, and denied that he was obsessed with it. After returning from hospital, Emma called by the house needing to talk. He tried to slam the door in her face, but she said they couldn't forget about the girl in the drawings. They went to Room 4, and Emma found a Chinese character scratched under the sink and snapped a photo of it. She later told him that it meant 'beautiful'. She suggested going to the police with the sketchbook but he angrily refused to do so. (What's Wrong With Norman) Norman called to Emma's house only for her father to say that she was ill and couldn't have visitors. He then admitted that Emma had a crush on Norman, and asks him to be decent to her. (Trust Me) Emma found Norman at the motel looking for the deed to the house. She said that news of Norma's arrest was known all over town. She then offered him a place to stay, which he declined before finding the deed. Later, when they were waiting at “Jonn’s Bail Bonds” for Jonn to return, Norman decided to tell Emma that the sex slave girl was real, mentioning that he found her in a cop's basement. He got her to calm down by promising that they would help the girl, but they were not going to the authorities. She kissed him, but he’s didn't feel the same. She asked him if Norma killed Keith Summers and said she wouldn't blame her if she did. Norman denied it. Emma later found out that Keith Summers owned a boat called "The Seafairer". She called to the house to find Norman fleeing it. They went to the shore, where Emma told him about further developments in their sex slave investigation. He told her that he and Bradley were an item, which made Emma noticibly sad. Emma returned to talking about the sex slave investigation and revealed that Keith Summers owned a boat, so they headed to the marina. They boarded the boat and rummaged around it, until Norman opened a locker door and an Asian girl emerged, kicking and screaming. They took her back to the motel. (Ocean View) Emma went to the Bates residence to see Norman. Norma went upstairs to tell Norman that Emma was there, but he didn't want to see her. She returned downstairs to tell Emma that Norman was "sick" but Emma didn't buy it, as she knew he was pining for Bradley. (The Man in Number 9) When Norman learned that Bradley's friends knew that he and she slept together, he asked Emma why she told them and she apologized. He calmly told her not to do it again. (A Boy and His Dog) Norman asked Emma if she wanted him to take her to the winter formal and she said she didn't mind. As they danced together at the event, Norman couldn't stop looking at Bradley, which upset Emma so she left. (Midnight) Season 2 Emma decided to hold a memorial at the beach for Bradley Martin. Norman and his new friend Cody Brennan were among those who attended. (Caleb) When Emma and Gunner went to the swimming hole, they found Norman and Cody there and they suggested going for a swim. Cody urged Emma to dive in, and when Emma failed to resurface, Norman went into save her and lashed out at Cody and Gunner for allowing her to go in and went back to comforting her. Emma later found Norman in his basement and thanked him for possibly saving her life. Norman apologized for overreacting. She said it was okay, he was upset and she said it was nice to have someone be that upset on her behalf and to not worry about it. She asked how he was and he replied that he was fine before getting back to working on stuffing his crow. She kissed his cheek. (Plunge) After Norman was arrested in connection with Jimmy Brennan's death, Emma went to see him when he got home and aske if everything was settled. He said the police let him go home but he wasn't sure. She asked if he was okay and he said he was but obviously it was way worse for Cody and her dad. He explained what happened and Emma apologized and said she was just worried and if anything had happened to him and she could've helped she would've felt bad. He said he wasn't mad at her anymore but he couldn't trust her ever again. He thanked her for believing him. (Presumed Innocent) After Norman's ordeal in the box and his release from hospital, he asked Emma to come to his room. They reminisced about the past and he asked her about her decision to quit, and she said she felt like she didn't belong there and that she didn't feel apart of Norman's family. Norman asked her to keep a secret about Dylan, as it would destroy him if Emma knew, or anyone else for that matter. He explained about his mother being raped by her brother and that Dylan was the product of that abusive incestuous relationship. After hearing this revelation, Emma was flabbergasted and promised never anyone about this story. While comforting Emma, Norman reassured her that his mother loved her and requested that she stayed employed at the motel. Emma agreed to think about it. (The Immutable Truth) Season 3 Still working at the motel, Emma decided to join Norman in being homeschool and Norman later suggested that they should date. (A Death in the Family) They went on their first date and when talk turned to sex, Norman became uncomfortable. He told her that he reassured Norma that he and Emma were just close friends and she preached that sex was wrong. Emma said that did not mean he could not grow up, unless he was Peter Pan. When he suggested that she could be Wendy, she said that they never actually had sex. (The Arcanum Club) Norman attempted to spite his mother by kissing Emma in front of her. When he felt frustrated that Norma and Dylan were being so secretive in his presence, Emma tried to take his mind off it by suggesting they go on a picnic. However, when he mentioned that Norma suggested they shouldn't have sex, Emma was furious and told Norman that only she herself best understood her own limits, then stormed off. (Unbreak-Able) After Norma stormed off leaving Dylan and a freaked out Norman alone, Emma called up to the house. Dylan told her about the situation and she offered to help. She suggested putting Norman to bed in Norma's room and when she checked on him in the early hours of the morning, she said she hoped he had a good night. (Norma Louise) Emma decided to discuss her relationship with Norman, who still believed they were a couple, and approached him while he was fencing off the pit. She told him that she had helped Dylan take care of him the night Norma left and said that it would probably be best if they remained friends, hugging him and telling him that she would always care about him. He pulled away and ran up to the house. (The Pit) Season 4 Norman and Emma had an awkward reunion with each other after his return from Pineview and she and Dylan were even more confused by his behavior during the shopping trip to purchase the Christmas tree, as his behavior was almost psychotic. (Unfaithful) Season 5 After finding Audrey's earring while looking for stamps, Emma gave it back to Dylan, who later decided to come clean about Norman being ill, saying he was with Blaire Watson the night of her death and that Audrey had stayed at the motel while Emma was in hospital in Portland and went missing and that he thought Norman had something to do with it. (Dreams Die First) When Emma arrived in White Pine Bay following Norman's arrest, Dylan informed her that Audrey's body had been found and she said that if she saw Norman she would kill him. After collecting Audrey's ashes she scattered them in the place where she and Norman first hiked after they met. The following day, Emma decided to head home to Seattle but first stopped to visit Norman at the sheriff's station to say goodbye. From behind the glass, Norman said everyone thought he had killed her mother and Emma said that she thought so too. Norman said he would never do that since they were friends, trying to convince her it was him. However, Emma knew she was talking to "Mother", asking "Where's Norman?". She said that her mother did not deserve to die and "Mother" said that death was not about deserving but she made her own bed. When Emma asked if she could speak to Norman, "Mother" said that he was in bed sleeping and that there was a pie baking in the oven and when he awoke he would smell it and know that everything was okay. As Emma left, she asked "Mother" to give Norman a message - to tell him that she missed him. (Visiting Hours) Quotes Season 1 looks forlornly at a banner for the winter formal dance Norman: "You look kinda pathetic" Emma: "Really. I was just thinking how glad I am that I don't have to get all dressed up and go. What a pain" Norman: "You should go" Emma: "No one asked me. I dunno, it doesn't do anything for my pathetic quotient" Norman: "You want me to go with you?" Emma: "No. That's silly. That's more than silly. That's tragically lame" Norman: "Oh, I don't mind. I'd like to" Emma: "Oh, please. You're just asking because you're my friend and you feel sorry for me" Norman: smiles "Well, yeah" Emma: smiles "Okay, jerk-off, I'll go with you" eyeing Bradley all night at the winter formal, Norman is berated by Emma Emma: "You know what's ridiculous? Me, thinking you'd take me to the dance, and see me all dressed up, and realize you actually have feelings for me, Norman Bates, because you do, but you're just too stupid to know it" Season 2 Season 3 Emma: "Yeah, sex is complicated, you know? It's supposed to be. It's not cracking an egg. It's something of importance. It's the basis of procreation, you know? It's kind of magical and heady. It's not nothing" Norman: "No, no. It's definitely big, I just...you know, I'm not sure I'd refer to it using the term "magical"" Emma: "I love your mom, but I think she loves you so much that she can't stand the thought of you growing up. So maybe this gives you a feeling that being an adult, being sexual, is somehow wrong" Norman: "Well, she does the best she can. We're just close" Emma: "Yeah, and you always will be, but that doesn't mean you can't grow up. Unless you're Peter Pan. Do you want to be Peter Pan?" Norman: "Maybe. If you'll be Wendy" Emma: "Peter and Wendy never got to have sex" lets out a groan Emma:'' Norman'' "Are you joking? That is totally insulting. I have lived with this illness every day of my life, 24-7. I think I know my own limitations. I think I've earned the right to make my own decisions, not take direction from two people who wouldn't know their ass from a handbag if they had a head cold. I didn't think your mother was coming on this date with us" Norman: "I found out that Norma's brother has been staying up at Dylan's farm. I had to tell mother" Emma: "Did you have to?" Norman: "He raped her. He's dangerous! I don't understand how Dylan could have anything to do with him" Emma: "Because it's his father. And we all whitewash our parents' sins, because on some, some level... Because we need to" Season 5 goes to visit Norman as he is being held at the sheriff's department Norman: "Hello, Emma. I guess I know why you're here" Emma: "You do? Because I'm not sure I do" Norman: "Well, it's about your mother, I imagine. They think I killed her" Emma: "I think you did too, Norman" Norman: "Mother" "No, I wouldn't kill anybody, Emma. You know that. It's me, Norman. Your Norman, your friend" Emma: she's talking to "Mother" "Where's Norman?" Norman: "Mother" "I am sorry about your mother, Emma. She wasn't nice. She was using Norman and she was using you" Emma: "She didn't deserve to die" Norman: "Mother" "Death isn't about deserving. It's just part of the deal. She made her own bed. You know that better than anyone" Emma: "Can I talk to Norman?" Norman: "Mother" "Well, Norman's sleeping. In his room. There's an apple pie in the oven. And when he wakes up, he'll smell it baking and know that everything's okay. Emma: "Well, can you tell him something for me?" nods Emma: "Can you tell him that I miss him?" Videos Bates Motel Norman Plus Emma Equals Nemma (Season 3) A&E Gallery 07-emma-asks-norman-bates-to-work-on-a-project.jpg 23-norman-bates-is-surprised-by-emmas-kiss.jpg 24-emma-and-norman-come-across-a-pot-field.jpg 26-emma-and-norman-spot-the-cabin.jpg 27-norman-bates-and-emma-run.jpg 13-emma-and-norman-study-the-manga.jpg 14-emma-and-norman-investigate.jpg 20-norman-yells-at-emma-in-school.jpg 05-emma-gives-norman-an-awkward-kiss.jpg Bates-Motel-Episode-1-08-A-Boy-and-His-Dog-Promotional-Photos-bates-motel-34381596-500-334.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0122.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1665.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1653.jpg Caleb Still5.jpg Unfaithful4.jpg 681B2F1E-0A3A-4FB1-A738-B89F3571A948.jpeg|Bates motel - Emma and Norman - Deleted scene D4665C38-AC2A-44B5-AAEB-3C9BEE5D0E4C.jpeg Trivia * In the Season 3 episode "The Arcanum Club", when they go on their first date Emma asks Norman if he wishes he were Peter Pan. This is a reference to the 2004 movie "Finding Neverland", where Freddie played Peter Llewellyn-Davies, the inspiration for the character. Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship